All You Wanted
by Kurishi
Summary: I simply wrote a short songfic featuring the song 'All You Wanted', by Michelle Branch. The lyrics remind me of Inuyasha and Kagome every time I hear it. Rewrote Chapter 2!
1. Default Chapter

This is a little songfic that I just could not resist writing. I just thought the lyrics applied in some ways to Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. Go fig with me.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
=-All You Wanted=-  
  
  
  
"I wa~nted, to be like you. I wa~nted everything.. So I tri~ed, to be like you, and I got swept awa~y..", sang Kagome sweetly from her bedroom. She was folding random pieces of clothing that had just came freshly from the dryer, and was whimsically musing about Inuyasha and their past adventurers together..  
  
"I didn't know tha~t, it was so cold, a~nd you needed someone to show you the wa~y.. So I took your hand a~nd we figured out tha~t, when the tide comes, I'll take you awa~y..", continued the lovely voice as she now lifted a white blouse and gave it a good whip by the sleeves..  
  
"If you want to~, I can save you! I can take you away from he~re!", her voice rose as she spun once on her toes, and began to grip the shirt by the shoulders. "So lonely insi~de; so busy out the~re! And all you wanted was somebody who ca-e-a~res.." Kagome opened her eyes slowly as her gaze softened. She continued her folding, calming down for a moment as she daydreamed some more.  
  
"I'm sinking slowl~y.. So hurry; ho~ld me!", she began as she mimicked her words whilst holding the shirt closely to her chest. "Your hand is all *I* have to keep me hangin' o-o-o~n.. Please can you tell me? So I can finally see!; where you go when you're go~ne.." She slowly walked towards the window and stared passionately out of it.  
  
"If you want to~, I can save you! I can take you away from he~re!", she breathed. "So lonely insi~de; so busy out the~re! And all you wanted was somebody who ca-e-a~res..", she repeated her chorus, now making a fist and eyes squinting.  
  
"All you wanted was somebody who *cares*! If you nee~d me, you'll know I'll be the-e~re! Ho-h~o, who~a! Ye-e~ah!", she sung strongly while leaping onto one foot dramatically, like some kind of dazed ballerina. "If you wa~nt to, I can save you! I can take you awa~y from here! So lonely insi~de, so busy out the~re! And all you wanted was somebody who ca-e-a~res! If you want t-"  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP, ALREADY?!", she heard from below her window, and immediately Kagome snapped out from her daze and gulped. With the side of her mouth twitching in an annoyed manner, she leaned over the windowsill, only to see who other?; than.. Inuyasha. 'He wouldn't *dare* think it was he who I was singing about.. Could he?', she questioned mentally while wringing the shirt she was just 'dancing' with.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Inuyasha!? Spying on me while I'm singing?? You could have at least told me you were there!", she hmphed, crossing her arms.  
  
"Even if I did, you probally couldn't hear me over your loud-ass singing!", he grumbled.  
  
"You..", she spoke slowly, a hint of madness in her voice as eyes narrowed coldly.  
  
"Errrr...", he backed away on a tree branch, his ears drooping in a silent plea.  
  
"O~Su~Wa~Ri~!", Kagome sang in a high-pitched voice, adding melody to Inuyasha's punishment.  
  
"Mmurph!"  
  
And of course, Inuyasha fell to the ground with a splat, and received the usual mouth-full of dirt.  
  
Kagome, all the while sighed whilst resting her chin in the palm of her hand, elbows placed on the windowsill..  
  
Little did she know, that he had actually been watching her from behind the curtains, with a look of awe drifting on his face..  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ahh. Someone should use that song for the anime music contest if they haven't already, ('cause I don't know how to make an a.m.v -weep) -- then send it to me. / It'd be coo'! Yus, I know I'm weird; I've been aware for some time now. Anyway, 'so lonely inside'= loneliness of Inuyasha and Kagome(?). And 'so busy out there'= the hunt for the shards. And alotta other stuff, too ,applies, like "it was so cold, and you needed someone to show you the way"= Inuyasha's coldness, when all he really needs is a hug. :*( That or a lay. Haha. Gomen nasai! Well, I guess most of my interp's were obvious, but I 'clued' you in, anyway. Please don't mind my grammar.. For 'tis evil! ^^; 


	2. Continuation

There wasn't suppose to be a second part, but I've decided to proceed and make another one, anyway. Hope you like!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-=All You Wanted (continued)-=  
  
Kagome lied in her bed, arms folded behind her head as eyes gazed longingly up at the ceiling. She breathed through her mouth in a would-be sigh before turning onto her side and staring at the wall just beside her window. Legs curled up behind her and she slowly closed her eyes and fell into a silent slumber, hoping her dreams would comfort her..  
  
Michelle Branch's 'All You Wanted' played softly in the background at a low volume on Kagome's stereo. It was a full moon and the light from the sky shined almost brightly through the young girl's window, (which was open), casting shadows along the way. The sound of crickets joined in, adding their own little violins to the music.  
  
A figure, shrouded in darkness, appeared on Kagome's windowsill, perched like some kind of half-cat. Golden eyes glowed and it's grip tightened on the edge of the window before pushing off, and landing upon the ground, silently below. No sound was uttered as it crept towards the unsuspecting child, hair wavering as a crisp wind crept in from outside. The creature shuddered from the breeze, then padded closer towards the girl's bed, on all fours. It stopped beside it, keeping just as quiet. Its head tilted head thoughtfully to one side before moving closer.. It's eyes squinted, and shoulders rose as it closed in. A clawed finger cautiously rose, then found the child's lips where it fell to rest..  
  
A small yawn and a sigh escaped the girl, and she smiled, then hugged her pillow close. Inuyasha blinked, then snorted softly in the darkness. His ears picked up the sound of the music and they swiveled. He  
curiously turned his head towards the alternative sound and listened.. He simply couldn't understand why Kagome was so passionate singing this song. What was so good about it?, he wondered. His thoughts were interrupted, and the hanyou yelped when the girl stirred in her sleep.  
  
"I'm sinking slowly.. so hurry.. hold me..", she faintly whispered, and Inuyasha jumped back and clutched his chest, nearly having a heart attack -- yet moved somehow by her words.. After coming to his senses, he simply grumbled, and turned away.   
  
"They're just stupid lyrics..", he muttered, ears falling now. Then turning back towards the sleeping beauty, he silently scooted closer, once more. His face came so near that they were mere inches apart from touching. A gulp ran down his throat and a feeling of warmth spread across his cheeks. "Kagome..", he said with a sigh.  
  
"If you want to.. I can save you..", she whispered, almost as if it were a suggestion, her body, all the while, remaining still, save for her breathing.  
  
"Yeah right..!", he snorted. ...Then he leaned in so his chin could rest on the edge of the bed. He enjoyed the cool bed sheets beneath him, and breathed in their scent as well as Kagome's. He released another sigh, this one clearly expressing yearning.  
  
"So.. lonely.. inside..", Kagome uttered before her hand slide across the cool bed sheets and found the Hanyou's face.. Her hand was comforting to the touch, and Inuyasha inhaled deeply, afraid to move -- too cautious to breath, his eyes wide. He was worried about getting the 'sit' treatment, and of how Kagome would think towards him. 'Grrr! I'm not hentai!', he knew. Truth was, he was simply too embarrassed to admit that he needed attention, just like a domesticated dog.   
  
Then, suddenly, an arm enwrapped itself about his neck and pulled him forward, so that they were cheek to cheek.  
  
Inuyasha simply closed his eyes and pursed his lips, trying to fight off the immense, incoming blush that he felt.  
  
'Damnit, girl!', he thought. "Are you really asleep!?", he whispered hastily, aloud. He grumbled, feeling weak that such a small girl held him down, and made him feel.. so powerless. He just didn't wanna wake her up and get those sits -- that was all!  
  
The clock ticked on by, and he wondered if she'd ever let go, his ears drooping as he pouted. The animal shifted in his spot whilst trying to brake free without waking her -- if she was even awake, that was.  
  
"Gotta go.. you're so damn.. annoyi -- Get off!", he demanded in a whisper after her embrace tightened. He was in a really funny position, and feeling like a giant plush toy. His one leg hung over the side of his bed, and his arms were crossed. The half-dog snorted then rolled his eyes over to her, and grasped hold of her frail wrist, and tried to pluck it away, and off of him. ..Kagome faintly sniffled and he halted his actions.   
  
"Kagome..?", he asked, feeling somewhat concerned..  
  
"All you wanted.. was somebody.. who cares..", she softly stated, and Inuyasha froze.  
  
"Kagome...?", he asked again, his voice now shaky. "A-Are you.." He blushed, again. "You're awake.. aren't you?!", he fumed. 'This is just her way of getting me back! ..Though, unknown to her, I'm enjoying it..'   
  
"Mhm..", Kagome hummed, then affectionately rubbed her cheek against his. "Inuyasha.. will you stay a little longer? It feels nice like this...", she said, her hand lazily drifting over his mane that shined silver in the night.  
  
Inuyasha squinted his eyes and looked confused for a moment. 'No sits?'  
  
The half-breed shyly turned around when he felt her grip loosen. His face grew warmer as he stared straight into those soft, blue eyes. Kagome simply smiled, and then leaned closer, placing a light kiss upon his nose. Inuyasha's eyes widened, yet he stayed where he was. The girl then broke their tender embrace, and opened an eye before smirking. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh, nothing..", he sheepishly lifted his gaze.  
  
"Inuyasha.." She grinned, then pulled at his ears, which made their trademark sound.  
  
He bit his lip, as he hesitated. Then without releasing another word, he caught her mouth with his, and the result was wide-eyed innocence from the both of them.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Had to redo the second part, 'cause I read over it and was like 'Dear Lord that sucked!' So this came out instead. Good deal of improvement, I think. What do you think? 


End file.
